Memento Mori
by chuck76
Summary: Zachary Zatara decides to hedge his bet on the Holy Grail War being able to free his uncle from Fate.
1. Chapter 1 edited

"Master master wake up," whispered a soft voice. As pressure was put upon a sleeping Zatanna shoulder. Causing her to snap awake.

"G, sniahC dnib eht redurtni," chanted Zatanna. Provoking chains to shot out from under the bed binding the intruder as it slammed him to the ground. Bouncing from her bed shouting, "laeveR ruoy yititnedi." Forcing said intruder to speak. who was all too happy to oblige by the sudden compulsion.

"I am Astolfo one of Charlemagne's twelve Paladins…"

But she stopped focusing long ago, only partially focusing, Still half asleep as she tried to gauge the situation. Then it clicked that name Astolfo one of Charlemagne's twelve paladins a legendary playboy who just so happened to be her younger cousin hero. "Zachary," she growled out. Sprinting to her mirror as her newly introduced guest continued on his ramble. "tcatnoC yrahcaZ arataZ," she sneered at her mirror to rippled into a steady image.

"Hey cousin," came out the oh so natural voice of one Zachary Zatara.

"Hey quick question what were we told exactly about performing necromancy."

"To not do it." He shrugged out with a perplex look. Which led to him cracking a million dollar smile in an attempt to to ease her.

"Oh, that right because an exorcist might come to kill you," gritted out Zatanna, as she struggled to not burst in anger for her cousin doing something so idiotic. But wait, this was sanctioned by an exorcist wasn't it Mason, she sneered out. As the older boy came into view knocking her cousin out of the frame taking his mirror.

"Hey, can you hear me," came the dry voice of one William Mason No last name.

"What reason would you have for dragging my cousin into whatever this Holy Grail War is, spat Zatanna not wanting him to get settled in for the impending argument.

"How unfortunate," he smacked. " Well, at least we found it. Though I was hoping if this was the case you would realize it was a summoning seal beforehand. Which would prompt you contacting me," He sighed out? "Yeah yeah, don't worry I get it don't waste your breath I know what you are going to say how if I drag your cousin into whatever I was planning you would castrate me."

"Wait you summoned Astolfo," said Zachary coming back into the frame before promptly being shoved out.

"Hello," cheered Astolfo from the ground.

"Chains?"

"Kinky."

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"No."

" Explain."

" Brain."

"Complain."

"Grain."

"I said explain!"

"You're not doing it right," cried out Astolfo. Which Prompted a dirty look from Zatanna.

"He's right."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Explain." A rapid form of hand gesture were thrown out. By Mason to the ever growing frustration of Zatanna

" Bane!"

"Quiet!" Give me an explanation.

"I couldn't take it the game needed to continue," cried Astolfo in remorse.

"Mason."

"Well, if it—"

"It doesn't now tell me what's going on."

"I think it is best to—"

"There is no one listing Mason magic barriers are put up everywhere."

"Okay listen Zatanna I think— "

"I didn't ask what you thought best Mason I want to know what this war you were going to drag my cousin into is."

"Well first off, war is a strong word there is like, 7 participants, That's at best a street fight. 2nd off I was technically doing it for a selfish reason but it—"

"I don't want ―"

"Listen, it just so happened me and Zachary had a vested interest in your dad, however, I'm honest, I would love to help your dad he is well respected, He dealt with a lot of major supernatural being. Allowing us exorcist to be hermits. But personally, I had no idea of a truly viable option."

"However, as I am confident, you're aware us Protestant don't have a proper hierarchy. We do however have mutual respect for each other. With certain people garnering more respect than others. Which is why when a certain person called. I listened."

"However, I was happy when I got an assignment to retrieve one Giovanni John Zatara. But it had one guideline Dr Fate must have a host. Because as amazing as your father is Dr Fate is considered vital to Earth survival. Hell, I don't know if I would even be able to attempt to. Strip Dr Fate from your father. Without getting taken out by a fellow exorcist."

"So I searched for a way to find Fate a new host and although I found some zealots willing to be the host none were as talented as your father. Add to that what information I have on Fate it would be unlikely Fate would be willing to take the gamble of which involves him getting weaker. Even though it will benefit the world. He isn't willing to risk a weaker host failing to provide him with the tools to ensure the world grander security"

"So I searched for substitution and came up with a potential host. Which leads me to homunculi the only problem being. they will still be falling short in the power department not to mention their short lifespan, leaving Dr Fate out of a body fast. Which means I'm not following the prerogatives set for me meaning I can't do that. leaving me with no way of retrieving one Zatara.

"However, after asking around a friend told me that there this family that supposedly make the best homunculus. So I thought, "great set up a meeting." however, he told me that even then they fell significantly short of what I'm looking for. But wait don't lose faith. Because then he told me that there may be a way because supposedly that family and two other families hold this tournament once in a very blue moon."

"For this wish granting cup that they call the Holy Grail. That acts as a conduit. Where seven participants summon spirits of the past to fight to claim the grail. so I was "great what's the buy in." But given the present pattern I'm sure you're aware this is where the let down comes which was there isn't any buy in it random however of the 7 spot there three have always came from the same family and to add insult to injury the three main families have an advantage being able to summon the servants in a particular category which have advantages over other class which led me to the decision to pay the family a visit and all other determined candidates. Calm down, I just shut down their magic circuit. I'll even turn them back on after the war.

"However, my friend was wrong you can game the system which allowed me to ensure we have a seat unfortunately as you can tell that didn't quite work as planned seeing as Zachary seals is now yours. Probably due to you being stronger mage. My guess is that you accidentally summoned Astolfo do to your immense energy and having tracked his catalyst into your room but that's beyond the point what is the point is that a certain amount of servant needed to die to power the so called Holy Grail."

"But don't worry a servant was only going to make thing easier I am an exorcist I can counter a mage. You yourself can take them to trust me. Most of them were subpar. You can take them with ease. So all you need to do is stay low till I deal with them. Ill bang this out in a week two tops if they scatter right."

"However, I personally think the safest place is with us. If you object to it though. I'll try to draw as much as attention as possible. But you still need to keep your head down. If they locate you, they might start pining for you. Which means they might go after your teammates. ...oh your voice. Sorry about that." As he snapped his finger returning Zatanna voice.

"Thank you."

"Like I said ain't no saint. at least in the Catholic sense. I'm doing it for the prestige. Thank your cousin if anything. Or don't his ego immense as is. But enough of that your decision, please."

"I think my team will be suspicious if I left. I might just end up dragging them deeper into it."

"Fair point don't worry. like I said I'll be done in no time at all. Sorry about the voice stealing and all I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"Thank you, Zachary."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye have a nice day," chirped out Astolfo The last voice brought up a troubling point for Zatanna. As Mason powered down the conversation.

"Um, do you mind freeing me?"

"Sure," smiled out Zatanna. All to confident that the young man smile was a farce for a deviant. No, she has the upper hand she won't be played like any of his past conquests. sniahC esaeler.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now some ground rules. One don't leave this room with—"

" But I'll be bored."

"Unfortunately, I can't explain to my team—"

"What does your team do by the way? Your other friend an exorcist are you an exorcist? Wait what a Protestant?"

"A team of crime fighters. He is not. An off sec of Catholicism."

"A sec like monks?"

"Exactly."

"Is your cousin a monk?"

"No."

"Do you have a monk on your team?"

"No."

"This is cute." Proclaimed Astolfo holding up some of Zatanna clothes. Now on the other side of the room."

"Focus please."

"Focusing!"

"Sit."

"Sitting!" Saluted Astolfo now cross legged on the floor. To the aggravation of Zatanna

"I'm not supposed to have other people here."

"I'm not a person Im a ghost. Well, technically I'm a ghost. Am I a ghost, or an incorporeal na. Yea, I am a ghost," Declared Astolfo breaking off his ramble confident in his ghostly presence.

"That's not the point. The point is, you're here."

"Aren't you a witch? Can't I pass as a spirit or familiar?"

"No, I'm a magician, not a witch. I don't use spirits or familiars."

"Fair point but why can't we go on vacation."

"Because it not like me. They'll be suspicious if I did. Besides, there's plenty of books for you to read. Wait, you can read modern English."

"Yeah, it's all up here." Motioned Astolfo to his head. "But your friends are still a bunch of stiffs."

"I'm sorry Astolfo bu―." Chills ran down her spine as she was embraced by a sincere hug unbeknownst to her.

"It's alright master! Astolfo shall heed your request. on my honor as the prince of England I shall help you however way I can to secure your father safe return."

"But despite his touching proclamation Zatanna was to focus on the slightest graze she felt on her arm to truly take his words to heart. Thinking his speech and embrace nothing more but a ploy but it matters very little in her mind a week or two tops.,"Thank you Astolfo."

"Mason are you alright," Zachary said with concern.

"Great. it just using magic weirds me out. Hey, you can come out now Chevalier."

"Understood. I simply wish not to hinder you, master."

"No hindrance," smiled out Mason. Besides, I like knowing where my ass is when around a Frenchy's. Not knowing is the second most common way for a man to be violated only dropping a water bottle in San Fran is more dangerous. Oh, come on I'm just pulling your leg Chevalier." laughed Mason as he socked d'Eon in the arm.

d`Eon only reply was a soft nod.

Mason mood now hitting an all time high turned his attention to Zachary. "Hey, Zack are you sure you want to come."

"Don't worry I can handle myself just fine," "the greatest teen 'magician' assured cockily.

"Never said you couldn't did I. Fine then hurry up will get lunch and then begin are hunt."

"Alright, I'll start the car." Proclaimed Zachary as he began his hunt for Mason key. Unaware they were still on his person.

"You ready Chevalier."

"Lead the way I'll follow you anywhere."

"I'm not talking about the war. I'm talking about eating we're going to a place where chairs are meant to hold up 300lb. your so small you might just get flatten if you are not careful. Watch out you don't want to be known as the legendary hero who died via Alabamians.

"I believe I'll manage, proclaimed d'Eon as he maintained his composure."

"Cool now put on the clothes." However, this caused d'Eon to hesitate looking at the cloth Mason was now pointing to the laid out a red Pendleton, cargo pants with a side of hush puppies. "Jesus are you really cringing at the prospect at wearing simple clothes. Why must you reinforce stereotypes? I'll tell you why because they're true des—"

"Put on the clothes please or else he won't stop bitching Bitching.—"

"Who bitching g—"

"You're really going to talk about st—"

"I just said stereotypes are true me reinforcing proves me truer!"

"Truer not a real world."

"Of course truer a real—"

"Oh, boo hoo is the li—"

"You're turning into someone who―"

"This conversation going nowhere I'm dressed let's go," cried out d'Eon as he left.

"Man, what a stereotypical little French twink. ...Amazing I already like him more." which promoted Zachary to shove past him to the car. "What I never said who I liked him more than. ...Though it is you," whispered Mason at the end following obviously the two greatest people to walk the earth.

2010

November 13

8 days till full moon


	2. Chapter 2 edited

In a forest, three young men marched. "You know most people, would thank the person who created the money to feed them, and got their ticket," grumbled out Zachary.

"I never said you were useless," came the tired voice of Mason. As he dragged his feet through the forest

"I never said you thought I was useless," Zachary said in a defensive voice as his shoulder tightened.

"Yeah well, if it's any constellation I did think it," mocked Mason.

"Well, I proved you wrong." Retorted Zachary as sarcasm hid his pride.

"Oh yeah, you sure did Zachary the ability to transform any object into grit you truly have no equal," mocked Mason as he slanted his eyes over to the younger boy.

"You asked me to transform it into grit," barked Zachary.

"Oh, then allow me to correct myself your ability to make money to buy Chevalier an airplane seat is unparalleled." Stopped Mason now turning to look at Zachary stopping the not so merry group.

"I got you a ticket," mumbled Zachary.

"I could ensure you I'm more than capable of getting myself a plane ticket scouts honor." Said Mason with his hand raised over his heart.

"That not how you do it," complained Zachary. Reaching out to correct Mason hand to a proper salute.

"I know."

"Then you doing it to just be a jack—"

"Language," tsked Mason. Slamming his hand onto the smaller boy head. Now turning his attention to d'Eon. "You've been a rather quiet Chevalier."

"Just admiring Georgia great forest." Said d'Eon well he performed an exaggerated spin on his heels to face the two.

"Man, you live to ruin the mood or would this be setting it." wondered Mason in mock fashion looking to the sky

"I thought it was a cool spin nothing wrong with a spin." Zachary confident that the act of spinning was not deserving of Mason scorn.

"Well, I guess you did set it in Zachary case," Mason said shaking his head smiling at his wit. "Now let's see that means Chevalier lead the pack with seventeen followed closely by Zachary with nine and a smooth zero for me."

"Congratulation you are winning a game only your playing," mocked Zachary fed up with Mason mocking.

"Yeah, people do tend to be sore loser." Noded out, Mason.

"You are the embodiment of all thing wrong with Alabama."

"Zachary Zachary Zachary. tsk tsk tsk. How many times must I tell you stereotypes exist for a reason." Mason said slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Mason please I—"

"It alright the truth hurts we just need to learn to accept it." Spoke the stereotype known as Mason.

"Mason,"—

"It's alright it's tough to acce—"

"Mason,"—

" Listen Zachary." Which he did primarily do the lose of his voice. Which Mason showed was in his possession by exaggerating the task at hand by pitching his index and thumb as if he was holding Zachary's voice. "there this joke." Started Mason. Causing Zachary to put his face into his hand in an attempt to prepare for the long ramble that was destined to follow. "It goes" God went to the French and said "I have Commandments." and the French asked for an example so the Lord said. "Thou shalt not commit adultery." "Sacré bleu! Not commit adultery we are not interested." So he then went to the Italian and said: "I have Commandment for you." To which they also asked for an example. So the Lord said, "thou shalt not steal." To which they respond "Not steal we're not interested." so then God went to the Jews and said "I have Commandment for you." which garnered the question "how much" "they free." so with a sly grin they said "well take ten" Mason finished with a giggle.

"First off, it wasn't funny, chastise Zachary. With his regained voice with disdain for the actual failure of the joke. He was a performer after all.

"I thought it was funny sir. Spoke d'Eon."

"Shut it kiss ass," Zachary spat with venom. "Also your from the 18th century, of course, you would agree with the Jewish joke." Promoting a shrug from d'Eon as he turned his attention back to Mason. "Second off you didn't even tell it right. Third, off I don't steal and that one, two three strikes your out," Shouted Zachary flailing his arms

"So you're not just a thief you're a liar too."

"You're a terrible man Mason," Groveled Zachary realizing once again that Mason can't fathom the concept of being wrong.

Promoting Mason to snicker at the young man's sensitivity. Before he slammed Zachary. "WOOSH THUNK CRACK." was the sound heard after an arrow collided with Mason shield. The smell that leaked through caused a variety of thought as to who the attacker may be. Intimidation, misdirection where? CRACK was the sound heard. As a behemoth two meters to tall. that should have been far too big and moving far too fast to sneak up on him. Forced it way through Mason and d'Eon defense forcing them into the air. Mason was able to grab Zachary and d'Eon and put them behind him as his newly formed shield was yet again destroyed by the volley of arrows as he was pierced with thirteen arrows. Prompt Zachary to throw up a white cloth that expanded over them allowing for Mason to create their escape. Made obvious by the hard floor they land on as opposed to soft dirt they were destined for.

"Oh, this is not good!" said Zachary staring on as Mason body begin to melt in the cottage to which they teleported.

"What the number master." Said d'Eon looking for a direction to go.

"No answer that's number one." Said Zachary retrieving Mason phone causing flesh to fall and him to gag from the grotesque sight and smell.

"Yo Mason," came a relaxed voice after a few rings.

"Mason dying!"

"Oh, that's not good from what?"

"Poison arrows!"

"What's it smell like?"

"I don't know."

"Hydra," entered feminine voice. As a woman seemingly appeared from thin air

"Don't come closer." Said d'Eon putting his body between the intruder and the liar and phob.

The new entry put her hand up with a gentle smile. "Now, now let's all take a deep breath in and breathe out." She said after performing her own command which no one followed.

"Thanks, it helped a lot now leave." came the voice previously from the phone now behind the intruder

"You're welcome." Said the intruder as she ducked her backtracking out of the lodge.

"You cost me a big favor Mason." Called the new guest as he walked over to Mason with a smile and stuck him harshly with a needle whispering in his ear. After which he turned his attention to Zachary and d'Eon. "It actually more like venom than poison. At least property wise well at least what little properties it does have what with it being mostly magic." He finished his ramble with a grin. A far too common occurrence with people like Mason seemed to have Zachary notice. "But it not like anybody lives long enough to be cured lucky you, huh. Having such a good friend." He said taping Mason leg. Causing it to become more disfigured. "Anyway, I must be on my merry way." He said as he walked over to Mason satchel. Looking through it eventually bringing out a large container. "Inject him every minute. It has amazing heal property." He said putting the satchel over his shoulder. "This should cover a percent of what you owe me," Mason friend spoke with zeal. As he smiled skipping out.

"That was interesting said d'Eon." Over the course of Mason treatment, he would eventually stop his deterioration. Which allowed for Zachary to finally rest in peace.

"Tap tap tap."

"Stop that." Said Zachary before getting kicked. "Ow," cried Zachary after his rather harsh awakening. As he stared up into shades.

"He wants us to move," came the monotone voice of d'Eon.

Which prompted Zachary to spring to dress. "Haven't regained your vision or voice huh Mason."

"He has his eyes and his voice is just irritated," informed d'Eon as he rose from his chair to follow Mason out.

"Did Mason order you to sit there so this could look cool?"

…

"Yea, I assumed as much," chirped Zachary. As he began to make his way to Mason and d'Eon who had began their stroll to exit the cottage and subsequently the forest.

"I'm going to miss it," said Mason sounding like glass and gravel had a gang war over throat.

"The cottage?" Zachary questioned with his head tilted.

"Yeah."

"We were there like for a day."

"But it was a good day," Mason said kicking a piece of wood. "Oh, come it snowing it ain't supposed to snow."

"Mason were in Georgia the country , not the state it's going to snow hell in state it would be snowing"

"Yea but the weather report said it would not snow," cried Mason.

"Sir shouldn't we address the Herculean problem know as Hercules?" said d'Eon stopping.

"What there to talk about?"

"How we deal with Hercules." He stated as he rejoined the group after nobody stopped.

"I have a plan."…

"Sir, would you care to elaborate?"

"I will stall Hercules, we—"

"Whoa, are you serious you nearly died," came the shocked voice of Zachary.

"I was caught off guard."

"I don't think that was the problem."

"Well, it was and since were attacking"—

"Wait what is d'Eon doing during this?"

"Don't worry he's doing what I was going to do going to force the master to kill their servant."

"You nearly died sir I must object to this plan," came the stern voice of d'Eon.

"We, unfortunately, do not have many options," Retorted Mason

"Listen, I got us into this race and I made a mistake along the way. I made free trade and am now getting bullied by it I'm a Republican I should no better free trade kills the weak and unfortunately we appear to be the weak."

"You think there are other servants as strong as Hercules," Inquired d'Eon?

"As strong doubtful strong enough to cause us trouble for sure. It's the free market." shrugged Mason.

"What about my cousin?".

"Don't worry will deal with Hercules immediately," Mason said stopping now turning to Zachary. "A week or two top remember. Either way, let's finish this conversation, for now, somebody is eavesdropping. Care to introduce yourself."

"Forgive me I had no intention on eavesdropping however I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with bad news," Came a voice which demands respect dressed in ornate battle attire and a beautiful silver mask

"Hahaha," laughed Mason that caused everyone to cringe at dryness. Okay okay, I got a good one a twink a bear a closet a buddha and leopard enter a bar—

"There no way you're serious," came the pained voice of Zachary.

"That would be the opposite point of jokes, so correct," crackled Mason as tears rolled down his eyes primarily from the pain.

Their new guest was confused he didn't know what a twink, bear, closet, or Buddha had to do with anything but he did understand who the leopard was.

"Wait, you don't mean the Leper king," came the surprised voice of d'Eon understanding the character of the odd joke.

"Leopard king?"

"No Leper," spoke d'Eon in disdain of Zachary.

"You joking Zachary even if you don't know him from history. You have to recognize him from the kingdom of Jerusalem."

"Oh I, didn't see that I heard it was terrible."

"Well, it is. But the director cut makes it a completely different movie."

"Okay, I'll see it. But why he's wearing that mask?"

"Yep, that's from the movies. I imagine it's because it's primarily associated with him so it summoned him with it. Looks cool though."

"Yeah, yeah I guess it does."

"Excuse me, gentleman but as I was saying. I am Baldwin IV king of Jerusalem and ruler of this war."—

"A bit narcissistic there don't"—

"You don't understand I'm not participating for the Holy Grail. Rather, I'm representing it as a judge and with the understanding, I have of this war. I have deemed this whole war invalid and as such require you to unsummon your servant immediately."

Mason new based on what his friends previously told him no doubt that this war should be invalid or it could be because he eliminated most people before the war even began."I will not appeal this claim but I would not follow your ruling either." Said, Mason, as he fixed the anomaly happening to d'Eon.

"I'm impressed you blocked my command spell without having to use your own it's commendable." Great, he has command spell over my servant thought Mason as he ran through ways to counter this."Unfortunately this could only lead to more pain for your servant I, therefore, ask Chevalier d'Eon to lay down your weapons and accept my ruling."

"Note that I do have respect for you o king of Jerusalem. However, I will not betray my master no matter the circumstance."

"Very well then I shall kill you now." As the last word hit the group of three. The Leper king sword cut through Mason shield and Zachary cloth. and force d'Eon back.

"d'Eon we ain't going to be much help he cuts through magic like butter," shouted Mason. As he backpedaled out of the fight. d'Eon, however, was not terribly happy at the moment being humiliated a 2nd time in front of his master. As his opponent put him on the defensive with just one hand wielding his sword. Add to that his short clashes with Leper king it has become apparent he is far stronger, faster, and skilled than himself and there wasn't going to be a chance to turn the tide.

"TUBTHUMPING." d'Eon cried. Clashing as he sprung back creating room between the two as his small sword was switched with a far heavier sword courtesy of Zachary. With his pride wounded saying the codeword for Zachary to assist him. their secret weapon Durendal the legendary sword of Roland. How pathetic he thought to himself as he went to clash with the Leper once more with a sword not his own. But it didn't connect the Leper was able to avoid it and now had positioned himself to strike d'Eon unopposed. However, the Leper king was forced to turn to deflect a spear that did not deflect instead curving with the Leper forcing him back as Zachary manipulated the ground attempted to hinder his footing till the spear relented relented.

An indescribable sound was heard. That shock d'Eon, Zachry, and Mason to their core. As a rather young looking man on fire charged towards the Leper king grabbing his spear before the Leper was able to reach it clashing. Which unlike d'Eon battle was more akin to a stalemate neither the new entry nor the Leper able to gain the advantage over the other." But seemingly out of nowhere the Leper disappeared. To the shock of the trio

"Don't worry we scared him away." entered a new feminine voice.

"Thank you," was the quick response from Mason. As he prepared for a second fight.

With a smile the new intruder begins "Were all friends here." said the new intruder with her hand up. "I'm Fiona. I believe you met are associates beforehand although he was disguised as a fine young lady then." Fiona said as a woman appeared who then morphed into a small boy.

"Jesus is everybody a crossdressers," cried out Mason.

"I'm a chick what your excuse." smiled out Fiona in a mocking fashion.

"I'm a… who's that lady," sung Mason's froggy voice. Promoting a look from both d'Eon and Zachary. Fearing Mason might have just made a friend

Fiona laughed "Your funny. But let's cut to the chase this war been made invalid and we have a person who can order us to do anything he has more potent command seals than us and overall more. We were able to eliminate a few seals but we believe it's in all our best interest if we stick together to eliminate ruler and then finish the war afterward."

"Thanks but no thanks." Said, Mason, as he turned and walked away.

"Wait—

"Diomedes, and Francesca Prelati." Replied Mason before Fiona can make her offer to bargain their servant name.

"You would have lost if we didn't intervene", shouted Fiona as the gap grew. "He's a bad mismatch for all of us." Pointed out Fiona as Mason continued his march. "You need us. Your join eventually and you won't have bargaining power than you'll be bottom bitch," shouted Fiona. As Mason continued his walk throwing up a peace sign. Agreeing with her logic but disagreeing this decision was in his best interest.

"How did you know who they were?" Questioned Zachary with a perplex look

"Because Diomedes matches his description and I can smell Beelzebub from Prelati."

"Who Diomedes?" This earned a groan from d'Eon at the liar lack of knowledge.

"Diomedes was a young warrior king from the Trojan war. Second only to Achilles infighting. He's also the only person to injure two gods on the same day. As far as Greek mythology he goes he's easily top 10 arguably top 3. Needless to say, he will bounce d'Eon in a fight. So we're going to put as much distance as we can between us. This, unfortunately, puts us in a tough position the smart thing would be to wait for them to kill the Leper king but we risk them growing their group and bonding. Therefore, we will kill the Leper king as soon as possible. Then turn our attention to Diomedes after eliminating him well go after Hercules. The time frames changed we need to do it within the next three days."

"That not possible," d'Eon said as he fought not to sag his shoulder as it continues to become apparent how weak of a servant he was in this war.

"You're correct. It will take a week minimum with everything going our way and a lot of luck. But we don't dictate time"

"So what the plan." Asked Zachary as he began to squirm.

"We're going to fail. No matter what we do we will fail but we must eliminate the leper king as soon as possible and then Hercules that hasn't changed." Finished Mason as the three young men marched. Through the forest in search of the king of Jerusalem.

2010

November 15

6 days to full moon


End file.
